<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange and Interesting by Darkshadow_29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614477">Strange and Interesting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadow_29/pseuds/Darkshadow_29'>Darkshadow_29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky/Steve hinted, Fury doesn't know everything, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Loki/Tony hinted, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secretly Married, Sorry Not Sorry, it's kinda crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadow_29/pseuds/Darkshadow_29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes assassins and a god jump in surprise?  What makes Tony hope about magical duels? And what will make Fury furious? You ought to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange and Interesting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't honestly know what I fabricated here. It wasn't intented to be cracky but the story told me otherwise. So, here we are. Don't take it too seriously.</p>
<p>Comments and feedback are highly appreciated!  Have fun ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal at the Avenger’s Tower (at least depending on how you define normal). They had destroyed a few HYDRA bases, saved plenty of civilians, no big deal.<br/>
Now the Avengers (sans Thor, plus Bucky and Loki) were located in the living room, divided between sofa and armchairs. Steve sat on the ground with Bucky’s head in his lap. Wanda, Natasha, Clint and Bruce were all sitting on the sofa. Loki was launching with a book in one of the armchairs. Low chattering filled the room.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Tony came crashing through the elevator door, breathing heavily, clutching his phone in his hand.<br/>
“Tony?” Natasha asked surprised, she was a little puzzled by the engineer’s behaviour. “I…I have to tell something!” was the only coherent and understandable thing that he could muster.</p>
<p>“Anthony, love. Sit down for a second and calm yourself.” Loki spoke while raising from his position. Tony threw himself in the armchair with a deep sign. “Thanks, Lokes.” Loki just nodded.</p>
<p>“Well, Director Fury just called me and told me that we…are getting a new crew member. And he’s going to be here soon.”<br/>
“New crew member? And it’s a man?” “Who is it?” both, Natasha and Bruce, asked at the same time.<br/>
“As I were saying…” Tony began, stopping the flow of information for a dramatic effect. Which earned him a hit to the shoulder from an impatient Loki. “Anthony, do not be so dramatic.”</p>
<p>“Alright, okay. It’s…Stephen Strange, better known as Doctor Strange.”<br/>
Clint choked on his water and fell into a coughing fit. “W..what?” he spluttered between coughs. “I think, Barton, you understood perfectly well, according to your rather dramatic reaction.” Tony replied with a raised eyebrow, a slight smirk gracing his lips. </p>
<p>“What exactly is your problem?” Steve asked who was looking a little sceptically at Clint. “That’s not the point. I rather know where I know this name from.” interrupted Loki.<br/>
“Well, firstly, he was the best doctor/surgeon this city has ever seen. Secondly, was because he had had a car accident and couldn’t work anymore. And thirdly, he’s a great sorcerer.” Tony explained. </p>
<p>“Ah that’s where I know the name from, he’s quite popular in Asgard.”<br/>
“Wonderful, now can we go back Clint because I’d love to hear his answer. So, Barton, what is bothering you?”</p>
<p>Because everybody in the room was staring at Clint, nobody paid attention as a tall man exited the elevator, watching this whole scenario with an amused expression. Clint was trying to find the right words but couldn’t come up with anything.<br/>
“Barton spit it out or you’ll choke on it.” Bucky said annoyed.</p>
<p>“I…” Clint began but was abruptly interrupted. “I believe; I should explain this whole thing.” A deep voice spoke. As the tall figure emerged from the shadows, everybody, and I mean everybody, jumped in surprise.<br/>
“Who are you?” demanded Steve.<br/>
“My name is Stephen Strange.” The man answered smiling. </p>
<p>“How the hell could you come into the tower without my knowledge?” Tony was perplexed and more than slightly bothered by this whole situation.<br/>
“I took the liberty to temporarily silencing your AI, with a little bit of magic.” Strange explained and raised a hand, orange sparks were glowing on his fingertips and vanished into thin air.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark, Sir. I am terribly sorry but I couldn’t do anything against his magic. It’s stronger than Mr. Laufeyson’s.” Jarvis spoke.<br/>
“It’s okay Jar. Not your fault. But now to you, you were sent by Fury but I don’t know why. And I hate it when I don’t know something. So, explain.” Tony demanded, looking at Strange critically.</p>
<p>“A few weeks ago Director Fury asked me to join the Avengers, because he thought you could need my expertise and powers. That’s why I’m here.” Strange told the Avengers.<br/>
“One day I am going to behead this man!” Natasha cursed under her breath. </p>
<p>“I think it’s cool. The training could be more interesting with another magician.” Wanda exclaimed rather enthusiastically. Loki nodded in agreement. “I agree. It’s not a terrible idea. I don’t have anything against one or two magical duels.”<br/>
“We would have better backup on the ground.” Bucky muttered and Steve nodded. Tony thought for a few seconds but then also nodded in agreement. “Well then, when everybody is fine with it. We have enough space for a new person. And watching three magicians trying to outscore each other is just an added bonus. I don’t about y’all but I think that was everything so far.”</p>
<p>“No it wasn’t. Clint is still left; he hasn’t said anything yet.” Natasha spoke up.<br/>
And again everybody was staring at Clint who was fidgeting under their combined gazes. Suddenly he said, “Why should I have something against my own husband?”<br/>
He raised his head and grinned at Strange. Almost everyone’s jaw dropped open in shock and surprise. Upon seeing their expression, Clint couldn’t longer supress his laughter. “You all should see your faces. Priceless.” he laughed.</p>
<p>Tony looked back and forth between Clint and Strange. “Well…I didn’t see that one coming.”<br/>
“Tasha did you know about this?” Bucky asked. “Kinda. I knew he was married but not to whom.”<br/>
“And for the record, it’s nobody’s business.” Clint empathised while standing up and walking towards Stephen. “And Tony. Nobody knew, even Fury didn’t know, at least until now.” </p>
<p>Stephen hugged Clint, kissed him on the forehead. “Hi.” he whispered. “Hey.” Clint murmured back.<br/>
“Oh Fury will combust, when he finds out.”<br/>
“Don’t worry Tony, you have three magicians who can protect you,” Bruce teased. “Haha very funny, but I think I can manage with my gorgeous sorcerer here.” Tony retorted, grinning at Loki. Loki only rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Clint, may I ask, how long are you two married?” Bruce asked not unkindly. Clearing his throat, Clint answered quietly, “Fifteen years.”<br/>
That received a commendatory whistle from Bucky, who got hit in the shoulder by Steve. “Ow! What was that for?” he cursed, Steve only shook his head at Bucky’s antics.<br/>
Everybody else erupted in laughter. </p>
<p>“Well, I’d say Clint you should show your husband his new living space.” Tony proposed, inclining his head to the elevator doors.<br/>
Clint nodded and walked with Stephen to the elevator. Before the doors closed, there was a shout. “And Strange, should you ever again do something to Jarvis, then even your magic cannot save you!” The only answer was laughter.<br/>
“So, that was interesting.” Wanda commented. “I’m need of a drink, or two…maybe three.” Tony grunted, turned around and fled back to his workshop.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Clint had Stephen against the wall, kissing him like a drowning man.<br/>
“I missed you” he whispered against Stephen’s lips.<br/>
“I missed you too, Clint.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>